


Discipline

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 100-word drabbleStanford decides to discipline his brother with some help from Fiddleford.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: spanking, incest, Fiddlestanwich, slight d/s undertones

"You know, we can stop if you can't handle it."

The comment, if used in a different context, might have been playful—endearing even— but Stan knew it was meant to provoke him further. He grit his teeth. "No," he said, "I can handle it."

His brother and his assistant grinned, both of them towering above him with leaking cocks.

"Alright," Ford cooed. "Again, Fiddleford."

The whip lashed out on Stan's already reddened skin and he keened in earnest. Ford stepped closer, running his fingers through Stan's hair.

"What do we say?"

Stan peered up at him. "Thank you, sirs."


End file.
